When Things Change
by Lollie Lozzie
Summary: A New girl is at Hogwarts and every is interested in her including a very bad boy...Will she pick Harry, Ron or Draco?


***An- This is a edit and redo of "The Girl who Makes it all Change" I decided to redo it because I got so many good tips so here goes***  
  
~*~*For Kate- Happy B-Day! You know you are mad, GO KATE IT'S YOUR B-DAY, WE'RE GOING TO PARTY, LIKE IT'S YOUR B-DAY*~*~  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned them, I wish I owned them, Hey, maybe if I wish hard enough I'll get Heath Ledger:p I wish I owned Heath, I wish I owned Heath, :P  
  
When Things Change  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
A While Thinking  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings before wondering were the hell he was, he was in a room which contained beds, his trunk, and bedside tables. As he glanced across the room he saw Ron asleep on the other bed and was about to call out to him when he remembered last night and where he was- Hermione's house.  
  
Hermione had invited him and Ron to stay and they had accepted, he had been staying at The Burrow with the Weasleys and although he loved the Weasleys he needed something different- and he had missed Hermione tremendously. The Grangers would be here today but tomorrow morning they had to leave for a conference out of town and were leaving he, Ron and Hermione at her house by themselves for three days, Ah, three whole days with Hermione! Of course Ron would be there but Ron didn't like Hermione, did he?  
  
A murmur broke Harry's thoughts. "Harry, Harry?" Ron whispered, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yea, yep." Harry said, "I'm getting up now."  
  
Harry got up and showered before getting dressed in his best muggle clothing not even trying to tame his messy hair as years of experience with it told him there was no point. When Harry came out of the bathroom he saw Ron all ready and waiting for him, they went out the door and into the hallway before turning right into the kitchen. Mrs Granger-aka Penelope- was cooking breakfast when Harry and Ron entered and greeted them with a smile and a warm welcome.  
  
"Good Morning Boys," she said happily, "Hope you like pancakes!"  
  
Mrs Granger continued to cook while Harry surveyed the modern kitchen. The kitchen was filled with gadgets and Harry suspected- as Hermione's parents were dentists- their fridge would be totally healthy and junk food free.  
  
Mrs Granger served them the pancakes and started chatting to them as they ate, waiting for Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron finished their sugar free pancakes-which were actually quite nice- and went to clean up their plates but Mrs Granger stopped them.  
  
"No, No, No!" she told them, taking their plates "Its fine, I'll get them."  
  
"We'll do it Mrs Granger, its fine," Harry said, but Mrs Granger just took their plates so Harry sat down on a stool and waited for Hermione.  
  
Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!  
  
Oh, why did he like her? She was supposed to be his best friend- or one of them that is- not his girlfriend! But he didn't know what it was, Hermione wasn't pretty pretty like the girls on TV or anything but she did have those lovely chestnut eyes.  
  
Wake up to yourself Harry, he told himself. Hermione would never like you. She had that kindness that came with her; she would help anyone- no questions asked why. He felt different when around her- at least recently.  
  
Hermione would make his stomach do flip-flops and he felt he had to answer questions right or fly well or be brave. Hermione made him fell great inside and he was worried if her tried to take things further than being friends he would lose her. So basically he kept his friendship with her so he could see her every day and be able to comfort her rather than say the wrong thing and be distanced from her.  
  
And now- now he had three days with her- three days!  
  
Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Harry, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"How are you?" she asked,  
  
"Good," Harry replied, staring at her as she asked Ron the same question. He liked her- he liked her so much  
  
"What should we do today?" Hermione asked both of them, but before they could answer her mother interrupted.  
  
"Oh, Darling, about today," she said.  
  
"Yea," she asked "What?"  
  
"Oh, you know my friends? The ones from work?" she asked.  
  
"The ones that have daughters? Yea." She said, nodding her head.  
  
"I told them that you were back from St Mary's boarding school and they suggested that you go with Jessica, Sally and Rebecca to the movie theatre today- I'm going to drop you there."  
  
"Mum!" Hermione said annoyed, "Why?"  
  
"Hermione Penelope Joan Granger! Don't talk that tone with me." Mrs Granger said aggravated. "Because I told you, the girls want to meet you- and your friends." She said pointedly. "I Believe young Jessica wanted to meet them. Oh come on, they're your friends!"  
  
"Orrrrrr," Hermione groaned, "Fine! But I don't think Harry and Ron want to!"  
  
"Well they might! Hurry up with your breakfast because I have to drop you there in 5 minutes."  
  
"I'm finished," she said gruffly, pushing her plate away and getting up to go to the car, grabbing the keys on the way. Harry and Ron followed her.  
  
*  
  
***At the Movies***  
  
*  
  
"Ah, Harry, Ron. This is Jessica, Sally and Rebecca." Hermione introduced them to her 'friends' in a dull, flat voice, Harry guessed that she REALLY didn't want to come but he didn't know why.  
  
"Jessica, Sally and Rebecca, this is Harry, and this is Ron." Jessica giggled and flicked her hair, looking at Harry.  
  
"Oh God," Harry said to Ron in an undertone as they went to get their drinks, "This is going to be a long day,"  
  
"You right on that one," Ron said as they paid for their drinks and went back to the girls, "Those girls are strange."  
  
And he was right- they were a bit strange.  
  
Jess- short for Jessica- had enough make-up on for 10 people and- to tell you the through- she was a bit of a slut. I mean she was wearing a short- extremely short, denim mini, a top that had no straps and showed all of her belly, as well as very high shoes. Sally B- a nickname for Sally- loved rap songs and kept singing to some of them while she wore 'Bling Bling' and danced around. Bec- short for Rebecca- was actually the best out of them all- she was constantly playing with her mobile phone and playing ring tones really loud, then pretending to be called by all these guys- she was wearing a pair jeans in summer and had a key chain round her neck that also held her mobile.  
  
As soon as Harry and Ron got back to them Jess latched herself onto Harry and kept asking him questions- mostly about girls he new.  
  
"Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice, all sugar coated.  
  
"Ah, um, no." He said, "I don't."  
  
Jess' eyes lit up, "Really?" she crooned, "I don't have a boyfriend!" she ended pointedly.  
  
"Yea, well umm." He replied.  
  
"We have to go into the movie now Jess." Sally called out, "Come on!"  
  
Jess leapt forward to catch up, "Come on you guys," she called to Harry, Ron and Hermione who had not moved, "You'll miss it!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione started to walk as the others rushed in to get a seat.  
  
"Sorry guys," Hermione said, "I really don't like these girls but Mum made me come with you guys,"  
  
"I'm all right; just keep me away from Jess!" Harry said.  
  
They entered the theatre as the lights were dimming, Ron had never been in a movie theatre before and Harry had only been once when he had to go with his primary school.  
  
"Whoa," Ron said, looking up at the giant screen that was now playing an ad for a movie that was coming out.  
  
"Over here Harry!" Jess called out from across the movie theatre, waving at him.  
  
*  
  
***Later at the Shops***  
  
*  
  
"Harry, please, just one more shop?" Jess pleaded, "We won't be long!"  
  
"No," cut in Hermione, "My mum will be here any minute."  
  
"Oh, she won't care," Jess said confidently,  
  
"Well we do ok?" Hermione said viscously "WE don't want to go in there, WE'RE leaving."  
  
Hermione almost ran off she was walking so fast, Harry and Ron jogged to catch up with her and tried to talk but Hermione didn't answer, when they got to the carpark Mrs Granger was waiting for them.  
  
"Hello," she said pleasantly, "How was the movie?"  
  
"Crap!" Hermione said, slamming her bag down and tapping her foot impatiently when her mother didn't leave.  
  
*  
  
***Later at Hermione's House***  
  
*  
  
While Harry and Ron were in the guest bedroom, Hermione was saying goodbye to her parents because she wouldn't she them in the morning.  
  
Hermione was sitting calmly but-as anyone who knew her well could tell-she was upset.  
  
"Darling, we'll write!" Mrs Granger promised her daughter avidly, "We promise."  
  
"No!" Hermione said, an outbreak of tears cascading down her pretty face. "No!"  
  
"Hermione, my buttercake, your mother and I have made a decision and we're sticking to it. We just can't live together anymore."  
  
"But why?" Hermione asked distraught.  
  
"Because we have to, we thought you'd understand." Mrs Granger told her hysterical daughter; looking deep into her eyes Mrs Granger sensed a deep pain only a mother could of picked up.  
  
"Y-You don't c-care d-do you?" Hermione asked hiccuping and sobbing as she stood in front of her parents, the reality finally hit her- her parents were getting divorced. All the fighting and the arguing had been there but Hermione thought it was normal- then the fighting stopped and she had thought they were better and that they'd finally stopped. But she now realised they had just agreed to be separated and they were working out the arrangements.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, and ran to her bedroom were she sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Meanwhile Harry and Ron were talking about their 'dates'.  
  
"Oh my god! That Jess girl was coming on to you so much!" Ron said, "It was so funny!"  
  
"Yea well I didn't chose her," Harry replied.  
  
"She was all like," Ron put on a girly voice and pretended to be twirling a piece of hair around his finger, "Harry, I like, saw this, like, movie, like, and the like, main character like looked just like you, like."  
  
"And why did they go into every shop?" Harry asked, "Boy Hermione got pissed off."  
  
"Yea," Ron said, "Hermione."  
  
Harry lay there for a while and asked Ron something that had been bugging him,  
  
"Ron, do you like Hermione?"  
  
Ron didn't answer and Harry thought he must be asleep, but Ron was far from sleep; he was thing about Hermione, wishing, wishing, wishing. . .  
  
***Okay guys, hope you liked it, NOW, REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Love yas all  
  
Loza (heath-lover)***  
  
|  
|  
| See the arrow? See where it's pointing? Get the point?  
| REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
|  
\ | /  
\ | /  
\/ 


End file.
